


ex to see - roman ahcan

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 3





	ex to see - roman ahcan

You see the first push that Roman gives the player and it doesn’t really register at first. Pushing each other was common for the sport and Roman played with a level of aggression that you were used to seeing by now. 

It’s the second and third push followed by Roman’s gloved hand coming up to grab the guy’s jersey as he pushes him back into the boards that really catches your eye. 

You stand up, leaning forward to try and see what the issue is, and it seems the rest of the Kohl Center takes notice then, too. The refs are quick to step in and pull Roman back, but you know he’s already got himself a penalty for the way he’d shoved the other player around. 

As Roman is being escorted to the box you see the other player skate by, tossing one more remark at him. It makes Roman turn, trying to pull away from the ref, but there’s too good of a hold on the #13 jersey he wears. 

You roll your eyes, knowing he would only be in more trouble for that reaction and watching him slam the penalty box door makes you scoff. He was basically throwing a tantrum now and you could already hear the argument playing out in your head that would happen later. 

You’re ready to get up and leave, wanting to grab a drink, but the video board stops you. The camera zooms in on the player who Roman had been arguing with and it makes you swallow hard. You knew that guy... you knew him too well. 

All thoughts blank on you for a few minutes and then you’re grabbing your phone, checking an Instagram you’d ignored for a long time now. You hadn’t talked to him in well over a year. He wasn’t worth wasting your time on anymore and your brother certainly didn’t play on the same team as him. 

You didn’t realize he’d moved up to college, so you hadn’t thought twice when they came to town. Now you and Roman had a lot more than a fight to talk about that night. 

The rest of the game drags on, but you don’t wait around after. You opt for heading to Roman’s apartment, hoping for some reason Max wouldn’t be coming back with him that night. You send him a quick text to let him know where you’ll be after. The last thing you wanted was to stay at the rink and run into the guy who had started the issues on the ice. 

The apartment is familiar enough that you grab a snack and hang out on the couch, letting highlights play on ESPN as you scroll through your phone. You’re pretty good at guessing when Roman will be home and as you stand up to head to his room, the lock clicks on the front door. You lean on the doorframe between the kitchen and living room, waiting to see who walks in. 

Max looks up as he pulls his key from the lock and smiles softly at you, “hey kid, I’m just grabbing a bag and heading over to Berry’s.”

“Good game, Max,” you smile back at him, but you know it doesn’t reach your eyes. You cross your arms in front of you, looking back at the door. 

Roman closes the door and leans back on it, looking over at you. You sigh and wait for him to move first, and he does, kicking his shoes off and heading down the hall towards his room. You turn and follow, not even waiting to say something. 

“I don’t know why you feel the need to play like that. You know you’re good. Fighting just isn’t necessary,” you say, finally letting out the words you’d been holding in. 

He turns around immediately, standing outside his door, “are you kidding me right now? You’re going to assume that was all my doing?”

“You threw him into the boards, Roman! Who am I supposed to blame?” 

“Not me!” He turns and throws his door open to his room, letting it bounce off the wall loudly, “I didn’t start that and I’m not getting fucking blamed by my girlfriend for it! If that’s how you want to be then just leave.”

You roll your eyes and shut his door, not needing Max to hear it all, “what are you talking about? Why would he start things?”

Roman looks at you then, one eyebrow cocked and laughs, “you want to keep lying, sweetie? Or do you want to admit that you know who he was?”

“Ro, come on,” you mumble, your demeanor changing quickly, “I didn’t know he played for them.”

“Oh there it is! Good job,” he smiles, but it’s so condescending that it only makes you more angry. 

“I didn’t know he moved up! Last I knew he was playing juniors and that’s all I ever cared to know. Don’t get mad at me because he went after you,” you shake your head, a flood of bad memories coming back to you. 

“So he played juniors with your brother then? That’s where he’s from?” He asks, taking a few steps back closer to you. 

You nod, no longer wanting to look him in the eye and Roman let’s a wall down immediately. He reaches for your hand, squeezing it gently. 

“He said some nasty stuff and I wasn’t letting him get away with it. No one talks about you that way,” he explains and you lift your eyes to glance at him. 

“Bet he said we slept together, huh?” You whisper, already feeling uncomfortable. Roman spares you and only nods, “we never did. I promise. But I don’t like it when you get into fights either. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”

“I get that, baby. I really do, but I won’t let anyone talk about girls like that on the ice. I think that’s bullshit. He knew we were together though and that’s why he came at me.”

You wince a little and look at your boyfriend, “he still follows me on Instagram. I don’t follow him and we haven’t talked since I told him not to contact me anymore, but he won’t unfollow me.”

Roman’s jaw tightens a little as he nods, but he knows he can’t do much about that. Instead he pulls you into his chest for a tight hug, pressing his lips to your head. 

You let out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding as you lean into him. You can hear his heart still beating fast in his chest as you lay your hand over it. 

“He’s nothing to worry about, Ro. I want nothing to do with him,” you say, trying to reassure him. 

He takes a deep breath, “I know. I just have to let this roll off of me and get over it. Even though I have to play against him tomorrow, too.”

You can hear the little smirk in his voice and it makes you pull back to look at him. He’s got a look on his face that tells you he’s already planning the trouble he wants to cause this other guy. 

You point a finger into his chest then, “you do not get a misconduct. Do you understand me? Or you’ll be going without sex for at least a week.”

“No!” He says quickly, his jaw dropping a bit, “I won’t get a misconduct and you’re not holding out on me like that.”

“Bet.”

He smirks again and leans in close, his lips barely grazing yours, “you won’t hold out because I know you think it’s hot. You like seeing me get that worked up, get that pissed off. You know exactly how I am after that kind of thing happens.”

You suck in a sharp breath, trying to hold your composure at how quickly he flipped the situation on you. Of course he could see through you though. He’d gotten into a scuffle once before and you’d accidentally let it slip during sex that you found it pretty hot, but you’d assumed he forgot about it. Apparently he hadn’t. 

“Don’t press your luck. I might change my mind on it,” you say quietly, trying to lean forward and kiss him.   
He pulls his head back, not letting you have one yet, “I love to press my luck with you, baby. You know that. I guess we’ll just see how tomorrow goes.”

Before you can argue he gives you one of the quickest kisses ever and turns away, going to change out of his suit. You really hate his no sex before games rule in that moment.


End file.
